Problem: Let $S(n)$ equal the sum of the digits of positive integer $n$. For example, $S(1507) = 13$. For a particular positive integer $n$, $S(n) = 1274$. Which of the following could be the value of $S(n+1)$?
$\textbf{(A)}\ 1 \qquad\textbf{(B)}\ 3\qquad\textbf{(C)}\ 12\qquad\textbf{(D)}\ 1239\qquad\textbf{(E)}\ 1265$

Answer: Note that $n \equiv S(n) \pmod{9}$. This can be seen from the fact that $\sum_{k=0}^{n}10^{k}a_k \equiv \sum_{k=0}^{n}a_k \pmod{9}$. Thus, if $S(n) = 1274$, then $n \equiv 5 \pmod{9}$, and thus $n+1 \equiv S(n+1) \equiv 6 \pmod{9}$. The only answer choice that is $6 \pmod{9}$ is $\boxed{1239}$.